


If you change your mind, I'm the first in line

by Terfle



Category: Holby City
Genre: Chocolate, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Musicals, References to ABBA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Bernie gets to be a Mamma Mia understudy for a day. Involving Serena and a Crunchie bar





	If you change your mind, I'm the first in line

Bernie wasn't jealous. Not really. She liked Angus. But she liked Serena much more. And they were busy flirting in the chapel. In that ugly red suit. Serena hated her fucking wedding costume. She always said that Rosie was so lazy she'd mugged an elderly Indian man on the way to Greece for that outfit.

Despite that, Bernie had no eyes for anyone but that red and gold whirlwind. Watching Serena whirling around the stage, Bernie recorded every position; every flick of the lashes, that particular shimmy on that beat, the hand over heart pressed up against the wall with wide eyes pose, she loved it all. She could watch Serena play this part all day. Sometimes she even dreamed of it, as long as Bernie was happy to don the Indiana Jones hat (she was) and speak in an Australian accent (she was) then her dreams became a happy place. She knew she could kiss her better than Angus could. She could even rewrite the script in her head to make it sound far better. And choreograph the song differently so that the kiss could be longer. She'd volunteer to understudy. And one day she got her wish.

It was a drab, coffee spilling, prop breaking kind of day. Bernie felt defeated. Until…

'So just run away from her. Keep running across and around the stage' Henrik directed her. She'll lead you by initiating and you react by fleeing in the opposite direction using the blocks and numbers on the floor. Don't worry about the acting.'

Great. Don't worry about acting terrified every time Serena Campbell approached her, ran her fingers down her neck and up her collar. When she pressed her lips to her ear and…well. All the rest. That wasn't hard to do. The hardest part was to not turn round and kiss her for the whole song. She did what she was told and fled, acting her part rather well with rather comedic expressions of terror and confusion, thought Henrik. He wasn't sure what to advise for the kiss. Best skip it for now.

It came to the kiss. They skipped it first time around. But the second time, Bernie looked back and didn't even think about it. Dammit the woman was looking at her so appealingly and she couldn't resist. Her first public kiss in twenty years. She grabbed her round the waist and gently drew her in to lay her lips on the woman she'd been dying to do more with for several months.

Henrik dropped his glasses case with a crash. Very good. He'd make an actor out of Bernie yet. Serena certainly looked impressed when she came up for air. They were taking too long though so Henrik ordered them to do the second half of the song again. And again. And again. They got better at it. Serena's eyes sparkled and she looked at Bernie in a way she hadn't before. That kiss just opened up whole new possibilities.

Bernie could barely breathe when Serena pushed into the chair and straddled her, remembering just in time to play along, slip her hand down her top and…oh. I say. Where had Serena been hiding those for so long? Ding dong. They were so into it that they genuinely screamed when Raf ran on to interrupt them. Henrik loved it. Thought it was hilarious. Decided he was going to make Angus do a lot of this stuff. Bernie was quite good at improvising on the spot when cornered.

He applauded very loudly and told them they were going to do it again when Angus was back. He needed all the help he could get. For someone who crushed on Serena that much, he was surprisingly wooden around her. He put that down to Angus's embarrassing morphine reveal. Serena gave him too much and he divulged all. Whoops. Serena was kind about it but it was never going to happen. With Bernie though…Henrik considered it. A much better match. Angus was going to have to work hard at the chemistry.

They looked surprised but slightly elated. Rehearsal over, they clomped down the steps and went to the dressing room so Serena could get out of the horrible costume.

'You're good at this. Maybe you could teach Angus a thing or two' Serena remarked. She turned round to see Bernie with her chin resting on her hand blatantly staring at her tits. Bernie blushed and straightened up. 'Sorry, just…'

Serena nearly burst out laughing. She had very much enjoyed this rehearsal and thought she could push it further. She'd never tried it with a woman before but she was game.

'Marks & Spencer's bras really are that good' she teased. Bernie mumbled into her Crunchie bar. She offered it up and was delighted when Serena leaned forward to break off a piece with her teeth.

'Great idea. I'll give some to Angus before we start the scene and hope he gets the hint' she suggested. Pulling her t-shirt on she turned round to Bernie again.

'If he's off again during rehearsals you will cover for him, won't you Major?'

Bernie certainly got the hint. She'd bring a multipack of Crunchies for every rehearsal. A prop person should do that, shouldn't they? She smiled hopefully.

'If Fraulein wishes it.'

Serena gave her a dazzling smile and beckoned her to go to Albie's with them. Bernie didn't hesitate. This was turning out to be a good day after all.


End file.
